


Coming Home

by CluelessInWhite



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hale Pack, New Hale House, Pack, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessInWhite/pseuds/CluelessInWhite
Summary: Derek thinks Stiles was the beginning of the damn breaking. Stiles shows up empty eyed and quiet and suddenly Derek has people that choose him.Stiles shows up at 3 in the morning looking like death and then before Derek can blink, he has a whole house full of pack.
Kudos: 55





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had a completely different idea for this but i got halfway through it and just thought, fuck it, Derek needs people to pick him for once. 
> 
> so uhh, here is a half finished story. it's better than nothing i guess.

Stiles acknowledges the growing divide between Scott and himself in the rain outside the veterinarian clinic. His words hang in the air between them, a painful reminder that Scott still blames him for what he is now. 

Stiles leaves, wrench in hand and tears being washed away by the rain. He makes it all the way home before he breaks. It's nearing three in the morning and he's struggling for breath on his porch, clawing at his chest and he chokes out sobs. He screams into the night, thunder covering his panic. He doesn't know how long he's out there for, but when his father comes home, he sees his son with blue lips and puffy red eyes. John doesn't ask, just sighs, and collects his son from the ground and takes him up to bed. Stiles is asleep before he hits the pillow. 

Stiles spends several weeks in a haze. He can't look at himself in the mirror and his hands shake near constantly. Sometimes, when it gets too quiet, when he has nothing to distract himself, Stiles looks at his hands and sees the stain of phantom blood. He scrubs at his skin for hours, desperate to clean himself of the guilt. He never can.

Most nights he wanders the streets in a trance, eyes never really focusing on anything. He revisits the school library a lot. Stares at where he killed Donovan. The scaffolding has been removed, and the tarps packed up. Now it is just space. Nothing significant about the area to anyone other than him. He shakes more on these nights than any other. Feels as if he could shake right out of his skin. 

He hasn't spoken to Scott in over a month, and it's a Sunday night. Stiles should be sleeping, but he can't. Empty, dead eyes glare back at him from the black abyss. He wanders his way down town, keeps walking until he recognises the area. He sighs and keeps going. He climbs the steps and and pulls open the heavy metal door with what little strength he still has. 

Derek is already looking at him when he steps into the loft. He doesn't say anything for awhile, just stares at him. Stiles thinks of what a sight he must make. He hasn't slept for more than 2 hours a night, so the bags under his eyes couldn't be classed as carry-on anymore. He can still feel the shaking in his hands, tucks them into his hoodie pockets, as if that would help his case. 

Derek finally, blessedly breaks the fragile air around them, "If I huff and puff, will you fall down?" Stiles barks out a laugh, and his hands finally settle. 

"I thought you said no dog jokes?" Stiles makes his way towards the black sofa that sits off the the right. Immediately relaxing into the leather, a sigh escapes him. There is no response to his question. Stiles glances up, worry edging his thoughts, but all he sees is Derek descending the spiral staircase with a cup and a blanket. 

When he hands the blanket to Stiles, he waits for him to get situated before he hands the cup over. As he does, Derek catches his eye, a soft, barely there smile on his face. "No, I said no dog jokes from you. There's a difference."

\----

After that first night, Stiles shows up at random times. Sometimes he talks and jokes and makes jabs and Derek thinks maybe he'll be okay, that maybe he didn't fail completely at protecting the human. But then there are times when he shows up late into the night, more often the not he pushes early in the morning, and he doesn't talk. Doesn't say anything. His eyes don't focus and his hands shake vigorously. Derek will make Stiles a cup of tea that he doesn't drink and covers him in a blanket. Derek will read a book next to him until Stiles falls into a fitful sleep. 

Stiles doesn't know, but on one of the bad nights, Derek stole the Sheriffs number from his phone. When Stiles shows up looking like he went a round with a buffalo, Derek will text the Sheriff. Not anything detailed. Just letting him know where Stiles is. He smells the worry on him.

\----

It isn't too long after his nightly visits that Stiles starts coming during the day. His moods better than they have been. They eat lunch on the couch watching reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. but Derek doesn't mind. There is an unspoken fragility of new pack bonds that neither want to acknowledge currently. So they don't. They eat their take-out and they watch their show and they do it again tomorrow and the day after, and they are happy. 

\----

Isaac shows up with the scent of melancholy permeating his frame. His eyes are rimmed with tears and Derek doesn't know what to do. It's nearing 8 am and Stiles is falling back to sleep on his couch, but at the distressed sound Derek makes at the back of his throat, his head pops up. He sees Isaac and hums softly to himself, opening up his opens, and beckoning Isaac into the protection of the blanket. 

Isaac falters in his movement forward, a second of hesitation that is gone before Derek can blink. He throws himself into the blanket and the awaiting hug. Stiles bundles him up close and lets him cry into his chest. He understands this feeling. 

Derek leaves the room and comes back with two cups of tea. He puts them down on the coffee table and whines softly at Isaac. He reaches a hand out a squeezes the young beta's shoulder before letting go. 

Isaac drinks his tea quietly, staring at the floor. Derek knows who he's thinking about without having to ask. He sits down on the floor by Isaac's feet and leans into the boy. 

"I miss them too," it's whispered to the concrete floor, but Derek knows Isaac hear him. A small, barely there, whimper escapes his lips and Derek feels like crying. He doesn't. 

\----

Stiles isn't around when they show up. Isaac is on his laptop on the couch and Derek is sitting at the table. He is tense, nervous, relieved. He'd heard them coming 3 blocks away. He'd begun pacing at 2. He wanted to run down and meet them at the door, but he knew this was something they needed to do. He sat, leaning against the table while they ascended the stairs, Isaac staring at the door in wonder. 

Boyd was the one to pull the door open. His hand holding Erica's tightly. Derek hears him take a deep breath before he steps through the door. Erica's heart stutters in her chest and Derek doesn't think he's heard a better sound in his life.

He's standing now, arms hanging by his sides and mouth unable to form words. He sees them standing in the middle of the room, eyes darting to every available exit. Fear seeping from every pore. Erica is the one to open her mouth. Derek thinks she has a plea, an apology, on her lips. Thinks she was going to say she was sorry, but she doesn't get the chance. 

It took three strides to cover the distance between them, and when he reaches the two betas, his arms encircle them in a bone-crushing hug. Boyd is the first to respond. HIs arms come up to clutch at both Derek and Erica. He doesn't let go. Erica is soft and careful as she brings her own arms up. She wiggles herself between the two men and hugs Derek fiercely. 

Isaac whines and Derek motions for him to come closer. The boy doesn't hesitate before he throws himself into the hug. Derek smiles wide, and grips them tighter. 

"You're home, you're safe. It's okay. We'll be okay." Derek whispers, the whimper and hug him tighter. 

\---- 

Stiles saw Erica first. He'd come over the following day, all he wanted to a cup of tea and nap. He'd pull the door open and closed before his eyes focused enough to acknowledge the people in the living room. 

An acknowledgment to Derek was at the tip of his tongue when his eyes zeroed in on blonde curls and red lips. Eyes wide and heart aching with relief, "Erica?" fell from his lips in such a soft tone, she almost didn't hear it. 

"The one and only batman," Stiles dropped his bag and sprinted at her. He covered the space between them in an instant, collecting her in his arms and spinning her in the spot. He hugged her tightly before freezing, he dropped her back onto square footing, looking worried. "..Boyd?" 

Stiles didn't want to ask. Didn't want to know just in case it wasn't good news. Erica wasn't the one who responded. 

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" Stiles paused, squeezing his eyes shut before he turned. He counted to 10 before he opened them, praying he wasn't dreaming. 

Boyd stood tall in front of him, a soft smile on his face. "Holy shit, you're home. You guys are really home." 

"Yeah, we are." 

\----

Derek hadn't been home for hours. He told Stiles he needed to run some errands, but he was more than welcome to stay at the loft while he was out. Stiles thinks it was lucky that he did. 

Stiles is lying, stretched out across the sofa reading one of Derek's many books when the door is pulled open. Stiles sits up instantly, searching for anything he could use to defend himself, when he looks eyes with Jackson. 

Stiles pauses, shock resetting his system. He doesn't say anything and Jackson steps into the loft and closes the door behind him. Stiles stands up and rounds the sofa to stand in front of him. When they're both standing, Stiles really takes Jackson in. His hair is a mess and he's wearing sweat pants and a hoodie that's way too big for him. His breathing is staggered and his eyes a rimmed red. Tears welling up quickly. 

Jackson lets a soft sob escape before closing his eyes and clamping his mouth shut. Stiles heart break for him. Despite the chances of being maimed, Stiles bundles Jackson up and hugs him tight. He doesn't let go when Jackson finally lets himself cry. Doesn't let go when Jackson speaks through sobs, "We're just kids. I'm just a kid." Stiles holds him tighter and feels a few tears escape him. 

They stay like that for a long time. Long enough for Derek to come back and pick them both and a deposit them on the couch. He passes a hand over Jackson neck. Squeezes and releases. He think tea might help. 

\----

Derek had planned a pack night of games and movies. Stiles arrived early to help set up. 

"So you seriously wanna play jenga, with this lot?" Stiles asks once more as the pack file in. Derek sighs as he agrees for the hundredth time.

"Yes Stiles, I do. Because I am the king of Jenga and I know Erica can kick my ass at monopoly and Jackson has a weird ability to win every fucking game of Uno. So this is all I have." Stiles snorts and shoves Derek towards the mass, "Alright King Derek, let's see what you've got."

Derek does in fact win Jenga, every time. Stiles want to feel upset, but Derek has a smile on his face and he's holding Isaac up as a makeshift trophy and Stiles can't be too mad. 

Jackson wins three times before they put on a movie. 

Snacks are distributed as the opening credits roll, seats are claimed and everyone sinks into the feeling of pack. Content and safe, if just for a moment. 

\----

Lydia doesn't come to the loft, doesn't make some grand gesture out of it like Stiles thought she would. No, Lydia plops her lunch tray down next to Jackson's own, and pulls out the chair. The wolves momentarily stop talking before Lydia asks Stiles about Pre-Calc and if he'd down his homework. Stiles grins and pulls it out. The wolves rumbled softly in satisfaction. Lydia's voice melding easily into the overall hum of the pack. 

She beats Derek at Jenga.

\---- 

Stiles is only aware of a guest because all the wolves freeze. Seconds later, the door swings open. 

Stiles adjusts his position and glances through the door. Ethan stands at the entrance. He doesn't make move to enter the loft, just stares at his feet. Stiles is shocked. Ethan had laid low after Aiden died. Stiles didn't think he was still in town. 

Ethan looks up, at Derek, before averting his eyes. "I know I don't deserve it, but-" Ethan is cut off. 

"Do you like tea?" Stiles' head whips around, Jackson was standing, glancing at Derek before he spoke. The alpha's minute nod giving him the go ahead. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do." Ethan is hesitant. but Jackson just shuffles over and pulls him in. The closes behind him and Stiles settles back into his seat and smiles.

"Good, because tea is like the only drink Derek knows how to make. So be prepared for comfort tea." Derek grumbles about knowing different drink varieties and ungrateful beta's but he still get up and heads towards the kitchen. He pauses at Ethan, placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him forward until their foreheads touched. 

Derek pulled in a deep breath, growling softly, flashing his eyes. Ethan's eyes flash in response and he bares his neck. Derek hums softly and lets him go. 

"You're with us now. You're safe." Derek smiles at the young adult and wanders off towards the kitchen. Jackson pulls Ethan towards the pack and gets situated with Ethan. 

The pack easily pull him into uselessly rousing conversations about wolf things as Stiles drifts slowly into sleep.

\----

Theo, Liam and Mason show up as a unit. Theo stands in front, his feet planted in case an attack and Stiles breath stutters. He hasn't spoken to Scott near on 6 months. But with Scott's ex beta standing in front of him with a reformed villain, Stiles aches with the pain of losing him. Derek is a little more weary about Theo, glancing at Stiles. 

"Theo, no one here is ignorant to your past. You've been through a lot these past few months. Can you say with perfect sureness, that you will do everything you can to protect this pack?" Stiles words shocked even himself. He didn't think he had it in himself to talk right now.

Theo squared his shoulders and set his jaw. "I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am good enough to be pack. If I have to die for that, I will." He looked heart-broken, even as he said the words. and Stiles knew.

"Take a seat Theo. We have more popcorn in the pantry." 

\----

Derek had rebuilt the old Hale House. In the year it took Stiles to complete Junior year, Derek had torn down and rebuilt the old house without him knowing. He took the pack to see it early on Saturday morning. He said it need to be early Saturday so they could have all weekend to set up the bedrooms for everyone. Stiles heart melted at the sight of Derek's smile. 

\----

Isaac fell into his new bed with a groan. His new room was huge and all he wanted to do was run around and scent the whole house. When Theo had mentioned the idea, Derek had let them do just that. He let them rub their grubby hands on every surface available until it smelt like den. Like pack. Isaacs hand unconsciously rubbed at the bed post. Derek said it would take a few days for the construction smell to wear off. 

Isaac sent a silent thank you out. He wasn't sure if he was praying or what, but he just needed someone to know that Derek was doing a good job. 


End file.
